Kasumi
Kasumi (かすみ, Kasumi) is the older sister of the Hunter Botan from Jaisper City, and is currently both a Living Puppet of Ketsume and at the same time his human captive, similarly to Pitou in the past. Appearance Kasumi is a young woman of average height, with a light build and pale fair skin. Similarly to her brother, due to her childish figure, she appears younger than she looks. She has light brown hair that falls just below her shoulders, with it partly tied into a side ponytail, but is otherwise left loose. Kasumi's eyes are a dark ruby-red, yet upon closer inspection have small orange details around the eyes' pupils. The living puppet of Kasumi's eyes are similar to hers, however like the other puppets are now dead, hollow doll-like eyes. Kasumi is normally seen wearing a light yellow dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly, alongside a purple collar ribbon and a skirt of the same colour. She wears white loafer shoes, alongside purple socks. Personality Differently from her brother, Kasumi is social, usually going out of her way to speak to others. She is also seen as mischievous with the way she treats them, often messing with people, especially her brother, any chance she gets. This side of her is also seen to have ill intentions too, however, since the only reason she ever spoke to Ketsume in the first place was, due to how he dressed, she thought he could be wealthy, and planned to get into his house just to steal from him. She cares deeply about her younger brother, as he is her only known living relative, and would go to great lengths to keep him safe, even allowing herself to be re-captured by Ketsume and his puppets so that Botan could get away. As a puppet, Kasumi is mostly the same. Similarly to Calanthe, this also makes Kasumi one of the only friendly living puppets of Ketsume, however, this is only at first. As a puppet, Kasumi seems incredibly oblivious to things such as violence, not really seeing anything as bad. Differently from the others, while she puts on an act of caring for Kestume, after learning from Blise that failure could get her killed and then from her human self that she has a litlle brother named Botan, all she begins to care about is finding her human-counterparts brother, and making him a doll like her, so that they can live together forever. Plot Botan and his sister are the catalyst for the 2nd Ketsume arc, as Botan asking the Chiba's for help getting Kasumi out is what prompts them to even think about going back to Ketsume's hideout. This is also their first appearance in the RP. Background Alongside her brother Botan, they have been orphans since Kasumi was around 9. They lived in an orphanage in Jaisper City up until Kasumi turned 18, which at that point meant she was old enough to leave the orphanage and look after her then 14 years old brother Botan by herself, and so the two left the Orphanage. At some point after leaving, the two took the Hunter Exam, with both passing, allowing them to live without jobs, and as such, spent most of their free time wandering. This would eventually backfire, as they eventually met the infamous Ketsume; a meeting that would change both of their lives. Abilities & Powers As a Hunter, Kasumi is completely capable of using Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as she has never been shown using it, nor have any of her Nen abilities been shown as of yet. As one of Ketsume's puppets however, Kasumi is completely incapable of using Nen to any degree.